New Found Feelings
by Nessa153
Summary: It takes Naruto's near death experience to make Sakura realize that she has feelings for the knuckle head. How will she accept these feelings and react to Naruto's undying affection? Only time will tell.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1

The fall of his hand indicated that he had breathed his last. Her breath caught in her throat, it couldn't be. She was too late in more ways than one. Silent tears of self -hate dripped down her face and landed on his unmoving face resting on her lap. Her eyes scanned his body and centered on those three profound gashes that had been the end of him. If she had arrived a little earlier maybe she could have done something to change the outcome of this fight. This fight had been inevitable and she knew this, but she had always been terrified of the outcome. Who would win? Who would she have to grief? Now that she lost him she realized that secretly she had developed feelings for the knucklehead, but it was too late.

The realization that she would never see his smiling face hit her like powerful ocean wave and left her body shaking uncontrollably with this new found grief. The sound of crunching gravel broke her out of her trance and she crouched protectively over the body she held.

"Sakura it's alright, it's me Kakashi…" he stopped midsentence and looked at the scene that unfolded over him. He closed his eyes in pain, he had lost another one. He had promised to protect them both and to reunite them. He had failed miserably, now he was going to face the consequences for the rest of his life. He couldn't bear to keep looking, so he raised his head to the heavens and admired the storm clouds above them threatening to release their contents.

Sakura didn't say anything; her voice had simply stopped working. Why had she been so selfish and useless? How could she ask so much from him? Sasuke was a distant memory to her now; all he ever did was cause her pain and sorrow. He never cared for her the way she had once did. She couldn't lie to herself, he would always have a place in her heart as her first love but she would never fall for him again. Now her heart had found a new love, but now she wouldn't be able to tell him her true feelings.

She had lost both of them, she felt useless and worthless for the umpteenth time in her life. There was no point for her to continue living without him. She carefully caressed his blood covered cheek once before pulling a kunai knife out of her satchel. She bid a silent farewell to her parents back in Konoha and to her friends. She closed her eyes and thrust the kunai towards her chest.

She winced bracing the cold metal piercing her skin but it hadn't. She opened her eyes and nearly fainted at the sight of her savior. Naruto had raised his hand last minute and stopped the kunai before killing its wielder. It had pierced completely through his hand but he didn't seem to be in anymore pain than he already was, "S-s-Sakura- chan d-don't ever do t-that again." His voice was barely a whisper, that's all he could muster at the moment. He slowly raised his other hand to touch her shocked face trying to see if she had heard him or not. That single touch sent her over the edge. The cry that left her mouth could surely be heard miles around, it certainly brought Kakashi to his senses and became instantly relieved as he saw Naruto's chest rise and fall. Sakura threw herself on him and continued to sob, unable to control herself.

She couldn't believe it; he was alive in her arms, "B-baka you had me so worried." She whispered in his ear. All he could was chuckle and hold her hand.

"Sakura I know you're happy that Naruto is alive but right now he needs some serious medical attention." Kakashi said as he kneeled next to them. She sat up quickly feeling dumb for not remembering her duties. She picked up the hand that he had used to stop her from committing suicide and began to heal it first. That wound was the easiest to heal, so as soon as she finished she held on to it a little longer and kissed it, showing her appreciation. His beautiful cerulean eyes held her gaze and entranced her as she moved down to begin healing the gashes. She knew she couldn't do much to these. She could stop the bleeding and bandage them, but he really needed to get to a hospital. She slowly sat him up and watched his wince she began bandaging his wounds. It hurt her to the core watching him suffer like this. She tried to be gentler but in the end it was futile, his grunts and groans became louder. She finally finished and she noticed the whole process had left Naruto extremely pale and weak.

She looked over at Kakashi showing she was done with everything and ready to go. Kakashi nodded and they carefully propped him on Kakashi's back, careful not to jostle him much and began the long walk back to Konoha.

**lX.**

Notes: This was inspired from the 2011 OVA of Sasuke and Naruto's fight. I wanted to voice Sakura's take on that and interpret it differently. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
